1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge for a recording/reproducing medium which comprises a casing for receiving therein a recording/reproducing medium such as a medium in a tape form or a disk form.
2. Discussion of Background
Cartridges with or without a shutter have been generally used for media in a form of tape or disk for recording or reproducing which have been used for devices for storing digital data or video devices. A medium for recording and reproducing was received in the casing of a cartridge so as to prevent dust from entering or the surface area from damaging. In such cartridge, a label for displaying the content of recording data was attached to a label area formed in the casing.
However, the conventional cartridge has the following disadvantages. Since the label was exposed at the outer surface area of the casing, it easily became dirty or damaged, so that a written indication disappeared and the appearance became extremely poor due to finger touch. Even though the label was covered by a surface coating for protecting the label, it was easily deteriorated for a shorter period of time and cleanliness was apt to disappear. Further, it was not easy to write in an indication, and it was troublesome to erase the indication when the content of a record was changed. In a case that a label of a bonding type was used, it was impossible or very difficult to replace it by a new one.